<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aku, kamu, donat kampung by blatherskitic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346474">aku, kamu, donat kampung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskitic/pseuds/blatherskitic'>blatherskitic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Donuts, Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Mankai Kearifan Lokal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskitic/pseuds/blatherskitic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sepasang sahabat lama dan sepiring donat kampung yang menemani tengah malam mereka. Bukan hal apapun yang spesial.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takatoo Tasuku &amp; Tsukioka Tsumugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>mekArkAnkAmiChallenge — @mekArkAnkAmi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>aku, kamu, donat kampung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bahasa Sunda bukan bahasa daerah asalku, jadi tolong dikoreksi kalau ada salah. _(:3_/</p><p>Anyways, props to Renin karena sudah jadi sumber inspirasi kali ini! (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jemarinya memainkan pulpen merah yang sudah digunakannya sejak dua jam lalu.</p><p>Sepuluh menit lagi menuju pukul duabelas tengah malam, namun di hadapan mejanya yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas tugas anak-anak muridnya, Tsumugi belum kunjung merasa mengantuk. Sesekali, sambil menandai kertas-kertas yang entah di mana lembar terakhirnya, pikirannya akan melayang pada dirinya yang menghabiskan senjanya tadi di kafe kecil langganannya dekat Kost Mekar, yang untuk kesekian kalinya menghirup secangkir kopi hitam sepulang mengajar.</p><p>Dia memang tahu kalau itu akan membuatnya begini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya ini waktunya untuk mengoreksi tugas anak muridnya, besok dia akan sibuk berkebun. Atau setidaknya beristirahat.</p><p>"Oi, Tsumugi. Pantesan aja paginya susah bangun."</p><p>Kepalanya dengan cepat menoleh pada ambang pintunya, pada Tasuku dan sepiring donat di tangannya.</p><p>Melihatnya, Tsumugi reflek tertawa garing. "Kamu juga, tumben bergadang."</p><p>"Lagian siapa yang dari tadi ngeluh ke aku sambil nugas, <em>hadeuh asa hoyong kue donat</em>?" Tasuku terus berjalan masuk, meletakkan sepiring kecil donat itu di sisi sahabat lamanya. "Tuh, kupanasin sisa yang kubeli tadi pagi."</p><p>Kedua mata Tsumugi memandang lama sepiring donat itu; lima biji, tidak ada lubang, hampir semuanya tampak kecoklatan di tengah-tengahnya dengan sedikit lelehan gula halus, sedikit asap masih mengepul darinya.</p><p>Oh, rupanya ini donat kampung coklat favoritnya, yang hampir setiap pagi mangkal dekat tempatnya kerja tapi entah kenapa tidak muncul pagi tadi.</p><p>"Ya ampun, Tasuku, aku nggak ngeluh ke kamu lho tadi..."</p><p>"Kalau nggak nanti kamu ngomong gitu aja terus lima menit sekali."</p><p>"Ya udah. <em>Nuhun,</em> ya."</p><p>Tasuku tidak terus pergi dari tempatnya berdiri, masih memandangi tumpukan kertas yang sudah ditandai Tsumugi di pojokan mejanya. Kalau dibandingkan dengan yang belum ditandai, masih satu berbanding dua.</p><p>"Belum kelar-kelar juga?"</p><p>"Masih duapuluh lagi." Tsumugi mengambil satu donat, memakannya perlahan. "Sejauh ini baru nandain sepuluh. Kamu 'kan tau sendiri susahnya ngurusin tigapuluh anak sekaligus di kelasku."</p><p>"Bandel semua, ya." Tasuku mengerlingkan matanya.</p><p>"Nggak bandel juga sih," dari empat donat berkurang lagi jadi tiga, "masalahnya ya banyak yang nggak fokus selama aku lagi ngajar. Yang diliatin bukan papan tulisnya, tapi aku."</p><p>"Susah ya anak jaman sekarang. Guru yang killer salah, yang ngebosenin salah, yang sabar salah, yang ganteng salah, yang jelek juga salah."</p><p>"Yah, mau gimana lagi?"</p><p>Sejenak menandai satu kertas lagi, lalu Tsumugi kembali melihat pada piringnya. Masih tinggal tiga. Tasuku belum mengambil donatnya sama sekali. Menyadari hal itu, alisnya terus berkerut.</p><p>"<em>Hayu atuh,</em>" katanya, "<em>urang tuang bareng.</em> Masa dari tadi cuman aku yang makanin donatnya?"</p><p>"Halah, <em>loba kahayangna maneh mah.</em>" Kendati berkata begitu, Tasuku tetap mengambil sebiji donat dari piring. "Udah nih, aku udah ambil. Satu doang tapi. Aku nggak mau makan banyak tengah malam."</p><p>"Yang penting aku nggak ngabisin ini sendirian."</p><p>Tasuku setelah itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, hanya berdiri di tempatnya, tidak beranjak dari sebelah Tsumugi yang kembali berkutat dengan tugas-tugas anak muridnya, yang seiring waktu berjalan, tumpukan di sebelah kirinya semakin menipis. Terkadang Tsumugi akan mengambil sebiji donat yang tersisa, lalu memakannya sampai habis dan meneguk sedikit air dalam cangkir di sebelah kanannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan kerjanya.</p><p>Dan saat jam di kamar mereka menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, barulah Tsumugi beranjak dari tempatnya sembari menutup mulutnya yang mulai beberapa kali menguap.</p><p>"Tinggal tiga yang banyak banget salahnya," ujarnya sendiri di sela-sela kuapan panjangnya sembari berjalan menuju ranjangnya, Tasuku mengikutinya tanpa suara, "selesaiin besok pagi sebelum ngurusin kebun kostan."</p><p>Namun baru dia sadari keadaan sahabatnya setelah dia baru merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.</p><p>"Bentar, jadi dari tadi kamu nungguin aku nugas?"</p><p>Tasuku tidak langsung menjawab, napas pendek dihelanya dulu.</p><p>"Yang penting kamu nggak tidur sendirian."</p><p>"Nanti kamunya dong yang susah bangun lari pagi?"</p><p>"Makanya sekarang cepetan tidur," Tasuku menarik selimutnya. "Seenggaknya kalau bangun jam 6 bisa kuajakin lari pagi bareng, nanti pulangnya beli donat lagi buat ganjal perut sebelum sarapan. Kalau kamunya bisa dibangunin, tapi."</p><p>"Ya… semoga aja..."</p><p>Dan Tsumugi terlanjur terlelap sebelum dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"asa hoyong kue donat" = "berasa pengen kue donat"</p><p>"nuhun" = "terima kasih"</p><p>"hayu atuh, urang tuang bareng" = "ayo lah, kita makan bareng"</p><p>"loba kahayangna maneh mah" = "kebanyakan maunya kamu mah"</p><p>Kira-kiranya gitu... kan? Mohon maaf banget deh, udah beneran melekat imej Tsumugi sebagai akang-akang Sunda yang sopannya minta ampun sih. 8""))</p><p>Kritik dan saran ditunggu selalu, dan terima kasih sudah membaca! /o/</p><p>—2020.11.02, chae-dellin.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>